1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods, and providing media, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, and a providing medium which allow stream data transmitted through an IEEE-1394 high-speed serial bus to be recorded as is.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 high-speed serial bus has attracted attentions. With the use of this IEEE-1394 bus, units can be connected, such as a compact disc player, a Mini Disc unit, a digital video cassette recorder, and a digital VHS (trademark), and information are transferred each other among them in a digital manner.
These units, however, handle data according to the signal formats corresponding to their standards. Therefore, if stream data is used as is, information cannot be transferred through the IEEE-1394 bus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to allow information to be transferred through a bus by the use of stream data.
The foregoing object is achieved in one aspect of the present invention through the provision of an information processing apparatus including: first identification means for identifying data to be transmitted or received as stream data; second identification means for identifying the size of the data identified by the first identification means; and management means for managing the first identification means and the second identification means.
The foregoing object is achieved in another aspect of the present invention through the provision of an information processing method including: a first identification step of identifying data to be transmitted or received as stream data; a second identification step of identifying the size of the data identified in the first identification step; and a management step of managing identification performed in the first identification step and the second identification step.
The foregoing object is achieved in still another aspect of the present invention through the provision of a providing medium for providing a program which can be read by a computer and which executes processing, the processing including: a first identification step of identifying data to be transmitted or received as stream data; a second identification step of identifying the size of the data identified in said first identification step; and a management step of managing identification performed in said first identification step and said second identification step.
In an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a providing medium according to the present invention, since data to be transmitted or received is identified as stream data and the size of the identified data is further identified, the stream data can be positively transferred through a bus, recorded, and reproduced.